Obsession
by renegade-sanzo
Summary: Jackle is obsessed with Reala. Will Reala see Jackle as just another subordinate or his savior? JxR


A/N: Forgive me; I've yet to play Journey of Dreams so I'm running with old school NiGHTS universe. However, I plan on playing the sequel before I die (even if it does lack Jackle...). This story deals mostly with Into Dreams' time line and a little after, so I guess I'm safe. Please also be forewarned that I lack a beta reader. Corrections, advice, etc are always welcomed.

The rating may go up in the future. Wait, who am I kidding? The rating _will _go up in the future.

Disclaimer: NiGHTS and the following characters belong to Sonic Team/Sega.

_**Obsession**_

Summary: Jackle is obsessed with Reala. Will Reala see Jackle as just another subordinate or his savior? JxR

Prologue - The Meeting

Jackle hovered a few inches off the ground as he waited among a small handful of other Nightmarens who were also reporting in after an assignment of collecting Ideya energy. The second rank maren held his head in high esteem for he was of the highest ranking of the group. This time the two new first ranks were supposed to meet them in this area to collect the Ideya and give it to Master Wizeman. Jackle had heard rumors from other marens about these two and he was eager to get a look at them himself.

"Late again?" a shadow hissed behind a lagging maren who had just slithered into sight. Its tentacles curled as the shadow took form of red and black stripes. Before it had time to react a clawed hand shot out from the darkness and held the maren up by its neck.

"You might be forgiven if you've brought Master Wizeman plenty of Ideya, otherwise you better start saying your prayers," smiled black lips.

Jackle gawked at the display. He had never seen such an assault and it excited him to no end. This creature that came from the shadows was indeed new to Nightmare. Jackle studied the lithe stranger before him. _His cold eyes, his strength, his cruelty! He has to be the first class! He is absolute perfection._

The first class maren effortlessly pulled the Ideya out of his captive with a flick of a wrist.

"What? This is it? Master Wizeman will be _so proud _of a lowling like you," he laughed.

The serpent maren growled from the humiliation and morphed its tentacles into razor sharp talons. The red and black maren was still laughing as the talons were all thrusted towards his face.

Just as quickly as it started that it had ended. The serpent hung dead against the black stony wall with what appeared as playing cards impaled into all of its tentacles including its head. The laughter had stopped. Ice blue eyes slowly turned as did the jester head. Jackle still had his arm out stretched and fingers apart in a throwing stance. The first class floated over to him as sparkles outlined his path. Jackle relaxed as the hypnotizing pair of blue eyes got closer.

He looked Jackle up and down for a moment. The first class was about a head shorter than Jackle but his presence felt much larger.

"Nice job," he finally said and turned away from Jackle. He kept his back turned to the group with his arms resting behind his back until he spoke again: "I'm the first class Reala and one of Master Wizeman's right hand marens. I suggest doing what you've been ordered to do and do it well. Master Wizeman will _not _tolerate failure."

"Reala! Hey, Reala!" piped a lighter voice.

Reala held his head as if trying to calm a pounding headache. Jackle whipped his head up to witness the owner of that voice. How rude this fool was to Reala! He readied a razor card beneath his cape just in case.

"NiGHTS, where the hell were you? What took you so long to get here?"

A lithe creature clad mostly in purple landed in front of Reala. Next to each other Jackle noted the two's similarities. This NiGHTS character must be someone important to be so _casual_.

"I guess I got lost," NiGHTS shrugged.

"NiGHTS, you shouldn't--"

"Oh-ho!" The twin jester interrupted as he flew to the late maren crucified on the wall. "Aww, Reala, did you make this mess? Tsk tsk."

Jackle listened to this interesting little exchange. Certainly his Reala wouldn't put up with the yammerings of a lower class maren, so that meant that he must be the other first class. Jackle couldn't believe it. How could such a fool be up to par with _Reala_? He grounded his teeth together in annoyance. Why, even _he _was ten times better than this so called first class. He knew he was. _I bet this NiGHTS has never even been complimented by Reala. I bet he only gets in the way._

NiGHTS spun around to face the group. "Now let this be a lesson to you all," his lips curled to expose a wide, toothy grin to rival that of Jackle's.

Jackle scoffed as the grip on his hidden weapon tightened. His invisible arms trembled as his claws pierced through his enchanted cards to dig into the palms of his hands. _You think you're such hot shit, don't you?! _I'm _the one who deserves to be by Reala's side, not you! You can't possibly love Reala the way I can. One day I'll kick you when you're down and claim my spot, mark my words._


End file.
